Wireless devices for communicating and storing voice and data are becoming commonplace. Users of wireless communication devices are increasingly using their wireless devices to send electronic mail (“E-mail”) as well as store personal data, such as contact lists, calendar information, to do lists, and other notes. Much of this data may be considered as private to a user (e.g., passwords, credit card or bank account numbers, telephone numbers, addresses, and calendar or schedule information) and may result in undesirable consequences for the user if the wireless device is lost and falls into the wrong hands.
Many wireless communication devices permit the user to enable a software lock of the device, which prevents use of the device unless a password is entered, and thus protects user data. However, use of this locking feature typically requires additional steps that the user might otherwise not wish to take in operating their device, such as remembering and entering a multi-digit code every time the device is turned on or when an attempt is made to access the user's private data. As a result, the wireless device's locking feature is frequently unused. Moreover, if a device is stolen or lost, even if the locking feature is in place, the user suffers the inconvenience of losing his or her data and wondering if the device had been previously locked.